Customazing Curtain
Basic Information Customazing Curtains are pink and purple flat corrugated items the size of one block that can be activated in order to slide sideways and give way by that. Even though they look like corrugated iron sheets, they are supposed to be mainly used as curtains that can be opened. These sliding curtains are actually wicket gates (doors for fences) that are able to keep out all Creatures since Creatures cannot climb nor jump over fences or wicket gates only 1 block in height in Creativerse. Wicket gates, just like doors, can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Two Customazing Curtains placed adjacently to each other will connect automatically and then open/close together if you activate just one of them. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, wicket gates can now be locked and can be wired to activation devices. Customazing Curtains were implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, together with similar golden-framed wooden furniture like Deluxrative Dressers, Cabernatious Cabinets and Jaunstounding Jabots just for example. How to obtain Customazing Curtains can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 80 already crafted Customazing Curtains and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 10 already crafted Customazing Curtains are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel objects and blocks, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. Customazing Curtains cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Already crafted Customazing Curtains can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Customazing Curtains. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Customazing Curtains from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Customazing Curtains is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Customazing Curtains can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Customazing Curtains will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft Customazing Curtains To craft 4 Customazing Curtains at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 1x Red Pigment that can be made from Red Flowers in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Red Flowers grow on Ashenwood-trees or can often be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night * 2 pieces of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Creatures, mainly from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, more rarely from Night Leafies, BossHogs or Night Twiggies How to use Customazing Curtains can be placed into the game world for decoration purposes or similar to doors, optionally together with Jaunstounding Jabots. They can then be opened and closed, but only by players, not by Creatures. These curtains (like doors and wicket gates) can be locked and wired to activation devices, optionally with operating gates in between. Rotating and connecting Customazing Curtains You can rotate Customazing Curtains by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all wicket gates of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two wicket gates of the same type next to each other, the gates will automatically link and then both open simultaneously when being activated. This applies to Customazing Curtains as well. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the curtains once more if it doesn't work right away though. When Customazing Curtains are opened, they will slide to the side (to the left by default, or instead to the "outer sides" when two of them are connected), and the curtain/s will then not pose any resistance anymore when open, so players (and Creatures) can walk through them (no collision mesh). Placing more than two of these wicket gates adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the one Customazing Curtain directly adjacently to the newly placed one. So placing a row of Customazing Curtains (or any wicket gates) next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Gates will not auto-connect to fences, but when fences (like Wood Fences) are placed next to Customazing Curtains, the fences will automatically connect to the gates. They will not connect crosswise nor diagonally though, only to their sides. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will in general only connect to blocks and objects with flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Formerly, even different wicket gate types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two wicket gates so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their "handles" are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of wicket gate leaves will both open and close together. This does work with Customazing Curtains too, but of course the Customazing Curtain will slide to the "outer side", while any connected common wicket gate (like a Wood Gate for example) will swing open like usual. You'll realize that the Customazing Curtain takes a little longer to open than any common wicket gate. The option "Flip Direction" in the wiring window of Customazing Curtains doesn't do anything at all. When using this option with typical wicket gates, it would let you define in which (of two possible) direction(s) the gate will open when it is activated by players. Activating Customazing Curtains Customazing Curtains can be opened and closed by you by activating them: click the right mouse button or press "f" as the default key while pointing your cursor at a Customazing Curtain for this purpose. Please note that all players, even mere visitors, can open and close wicket gates like Customazing Curtains that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the wicket gates; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed wicket gates like Customazing Curtains, but some might be able to use their special attacks through wicket gates on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot even "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a wicket gate. However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a wicket gate like a Customazing Curtain just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the wicket gate as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed wicket gate with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing wicket gates like Customazing Curtains when Creatures are on the doorstep can trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (or players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the wicket gate. Wiring Customazing Curtains Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any type of wicket gates like Customazing Curtains that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take a gate if players have set the permission level of the gate above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. Changing Permissions The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Customazing Curtains that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of each curtain (or wicket gate or door) with their own Wiring Tool. For this, use your Wiring Tool and type "n" to open the wiring window of a Customazing Curtain. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on it to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of Customazing Curtains will be set to "world builders" by default when placing them on unclaimed land, while placing them on player claims will automatically set them to "claim builders". When you raise the permission level of a Customazing Curtain by selecting a higher rank in the drop-down menu that the padlock symbol offers, then only the wicket gate's owner and players with a matching or higher permission rank than the selected permission level of the wicket gate can then use their Wiring Tools to change the settings (including "can interact") of the wicket gate, so that they can switch the Customazing Curtain on/off directly, or even pick it up and take it away. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock wicket gates Currently all players can open and close unlocked wicket gates like Customazing Curtains when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your Customazing Curtains (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the gate with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open these curtains - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the curtain/wicket gate. If you want to prevent players from simply jumping over Customazing Curtains (which Creatures cannot), you should place the gates into doorways. Player characters cannot squeeze themselves through holes or gaps of only 1 block in height. If you plan to fence or wall your property in, then please consider that even though player characters can jump only 2 blocks high on game worlds with standard gravity, they can still overcome much higher obstacles if they own a Glider or if they can manage to jump down from high up like a pillar that they can build somewhere close to the wall or high fence after eating Food that will prevent falling damage... With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the wicket gate (right-click or "f" by default), you can usually set wicket gates so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). This is not possible for Customazing Curtains though. The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of your Customazing Curtains with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (gate), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like Customazing Curtains can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking such a curtain or wicket gate, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the curtain/s (or gate/s). Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures In principle, Customazing Curtains are wicket gates and can be used just like fences in order to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these animals cannot climb on or over wicket gates nor fences that are merely 1 block in height. NPCs like the Pumpkirus cannot do this either. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to Customazing Curtains or other wicket gates which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the curtains/gates. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Customazing Curtains or other wicket gates. If you place a solid object or block onto the curtain/gate, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. You also should not "recess" Customazing Curtains or other wicket gates into the ground, since this might disable their barrier function. Renaming Customazing Curtain After opening the wiring settings window typing "n" (as the default key) when a Wiring Tool is equipped and you're pointing your cursor at a Customazing Curtain, you can also rename each Customazing Curtain by typing any description with up to 30 characters into the labelling array. Other uses for Customazing Curtains Customazing Curtains can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate or activate/open Customazing Curtains that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Trivia Customazing Curtains are fireproof. You can even throw Fire Bomb at Customazing Curtains in the game world or place them into liquid Lava and they won't burn away. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Wireable Category:Wicket Gates Category:Ritzy Pigsy